


kiss the rain

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Musical Instruments, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Piano, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: For once Min Yoongi is grateful that Taehyung is late after school, for if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have met the angel that is Park Jimin in all his musical glory.{Snippets featuring Yiruma piano pieces. }





	1. moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> introducing my series of one-shots featuring yoongi and jimin~
> 
> all set in the same setting, but in different situations. :D 
> 
> the one thing they have in common: based off a yiruma song that best fits the mood of the chapter. so probably maybe 6 chapters tops?

  
  


  
  
  


**{ _[moonlight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99GyFmnH59s)_ }**

  


The first time it happens is a complete and total accident, at least that was what the raven had insisted countless times over. One day after school he had been waiting for one of his friends by the usual row of lockers for about five or ten minutes, but aforementioned friend had yet to emerge from their respective classroom.

  


Growing impatient, Yoongi had pushed off the lockers he had casually been leaning against to saunter down the hall to actively seek his friend out. As he neared closer toward the desired door, he finds himself slowing his steps until he's barely mobile at all, halting abruptly near the door to the music room. Music tinkles from the interior of the massive room, and positioned near the center of the large space rests a dusty upright piano where it was emitting. Seated upon the bench rests a blond with his head bowed, head swaying in unison with the sound he creates.

  


It's probably more than a little creepy how he hovers by the door completely unknown to the blond, who's fingers continue to flutter along the black and white keys, his faint humming adding onto the beautiful symphony. And Yoongi, he had never been too fond of musical instruments, mostly because he proved to be talent-less in that department, but right now in this moment, he found himself being consumed by the lovely piece.

  


An abrupt shriek of his name captures his attention and simultaneously garners the pianist's in the process. The blond, finally becoming aware of Yoongi's lurking presence, darts his head in the direction of the intruder with a small frown on his plump lips. Upon gazing at the raven, however, it twitches into a soft smile followed by a brief flick of his hand in the form of a greeting.

  


Still, Taehyung continues to shout his name as if the raven was deaf, irritating the literal life out of him. "Honestly, Tae, you ruined the kid's song," scolds Yoongi, pursing his lips at the sight of the brunet sauntering closer with a goofy grin etched upon his countenance. The raven rolls his eyes and gazes back toward the blond, quirking his lips in an apologetic smile: "My friend's a dick, I know, but I'm sorry he ruined your—your thing." 

  


Blond and nameless cants his head imploringly to the side but nod his regards nonetheless. "I was just practicing before going home anyway, plus I play this ' _thing_ ' pretty much everyday. This thing is called a piano, by the way, just so you know." 

  


The longer he stands there and takes in the appearance of the blond, the more he ponders why he hadn't managed to bump into this kid throughout the halls. Because honestly, he would have remembered a face like that; all plump lips, bright teeth, and eyes that crinkle when he smiles. Yoongi nods thoughtfully, holding a finger out to Taehyung as he dances nearer, creeping closer before darting his hands out to playfully jostle the elder's arm.

  


"Right, right." The raven shakes his arm in a poor attempt at removing the fingers clutching onto him. "I'll see you around then, piano-kid?"

  


Piano kid shrugs a shoulder and purses his lips, shifting within his seat to better face the latter. He drums his fingers upon his upper thigh before smoothing his palms over the fabric. "You should come inside next time instead of watching me from the door like some weirdo."

  


Giving up upon realizing that the boulder that is Yoongi wouldn't budge, the brunet decisively pokes his head around the door to peer inside, grin broadening considerably at the sight of the blond. "Sorry for stealing him, but I really need him as my model for my art class project." Taehyung pauses, glances at Yoongi, who's blushing furiously and averting his gaze, then hums audibly. "I'll return him though, don't you worry."

  
  
  


  
  



	2. sad memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist~

  
  


  
  
  


**{ _[sad memory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p4oH5CChkI)_ }**

  
  


Nearly a week had passed and the blond had yet to be found. Not that Yoongi had been seeking him out or anything because he honestly hadn't been, why would he do that? After school he would often stroll by the music room in hopes—nope, that's not what it was, really—that the whimsical blond would be there behind the piano but alas it was not meant to be.

  


Sitting at the lunch table rests Yoongi with Taehyung plopped down on the opposing side. He's idly chattering on about some kid that had recently transferred to his art class. What was his name again? The raven swears he had been listening, he had been trying to at least, but the brunet tended to ramble endlessly about a variety of topics with no obvious signs of stopping.

  


"—So Jungkook sits like one row across from me but he saw this stupid doodle I did in class and was blown away, like I'm some type of modern Vincent Van Gogh or something. He said that he wanted to do a collab on some painting he started working on and—Are you even listening?"

  


The raven blinks, groaning inwardly at being caught, but attempts to play it off. "Jungkook. Paintings. Your _obvious crush_. Trust me, I heard all the important parts." 

  


Looking unimpressed, Taehyung leans forward to take a sip of his juice, brows furrowing as he peers at the latter. "It's not a crush or anything, I mean—He's like two years younger than I am. That would be weird, right?"

  


"Your love life really has nothing to do with me." Yoongi retorts swiftly as he aimlessly toys with the food on his plate. "But no, it's not weird. It's only weird if you make it weird." 

  


Seemingly pleased with the answer received, the brunet makes a noncommittal noise and sifts through his messenger bag for something. Apparently he comes up empty, however, if the exasperated sigh is anything to go by. Taehyung puts on a pout and flutters his lashes in an attempt to butter the latter up, which was a fruitless feat, he knew, but it still didn't hurt to try.

  


"Would you be a good best friend and get my history book from my locker? Pretty please? With a huge cherry on top?" sing-songs Taehyung with a hopeful twitch of his lips, adding emphasis to his request in the form of folding his hands together and pressing it against his chest over his heart.

  


Without verbally responding Yoongi rises to his feet and nods, strolling casually out of the cafeteria in search of the designated locker. It wasn't like he had anything better to do at the moment anyway, other than listen to the brunet drone on and on about some Jungkook kid who had an eccentric eye for the arts. Eccentric, snorts the raven, was probably the best way to describe Taehyung actually. 

  


On the way down the corridor he passes the music room and hears the sound of melancholy music emanating from the piano. It's entirely different from the first piece he had heard, which honestly makes him frown, and it only deepens when he notes the blond behind it all. He leans into the door and discovers that once more, he's alone within the room, not a single soul in sight.

  


Fingers drum absently upon the outside wall before slipping in stealthily. And yeah, he was probably a total creep but it wasn't like there was anyone else in there to judge him for it. He stalks quietly closer to the piano, pads of fingers brushing along the tops of the black chairs assorted neatly behind it, studying the back of piano-kid's head.

  


His posture seemed defeated in the way that his shoulders are slouched forward, his head doesn't sway to the music this time either, and it appears that he wasn't even reveling in what he was doing. Yoongi feels increasingly awkward as he slinks closer until he trails his forefinger along the dusty-top of the piano. This garners the blond's attention, the kid seizing the fluid movements of his fingers, gazing up at the raven with a small frown. 

  


"Oh fuck, are you okay?" Yoongi implores, probably sounding more harsh than necessary for the situation at hand. But the words were already out and it wasn't like he could force them back in.

  


Dejected piano-kid utters a humorless laugh nonetheless as he maneuvers the fall board to cover the keys. He leans casually over the dull wood surface, wordlessly gazing at Yoongi. "Depends on how you define 'okay,' I guess." 

  


Yoongi splutters for a response at the words and ends up shrugging a halfhearted shoulder. "I don't know, I guess like—You know, not well?"

  


"Then I'm okay." Piano-kid replies tersely before groaning outwardly and burying his face within his hands. "That was rude, wow, okay." He uses a hand to smooth his blond locks back on his head then ruffles them, sending them into a wild disarray. "What I meant to say is I came in third at this piano competition, so I'm kinda sad about it."

  


"Sorry about that piano-kid," Yoongi whistles softly. He clears his throat awkwardly and shifts within his spot, shooting the blond a reassuring grin. "I kinda don't see how you didn't get first because I've heard you play and you were like—like next level, like the best I think I've ever heard before." 

  


Blondie looks inquisitive as he scoots to the side and pats the spot beside him for the raven to take a seat. "Maybe you should check your ears then?" teases the blond lightheartedly, splaying his folded arms on the fall board. 

  


"Clean them every night," Yoongi retorts with a broad smirk as he drums his fingers across the wood. "You're great though, I wish I could play like that. I mean, I did when I was little, but I forgot everything."

  


"I learned to play when I was five, I think, and I always thought that I'd grow up to play better and to reach the keys better too. But, uh." Dexterous fingers, small and delicate, wiggle purposefully before Yoongi's face. "I think everything grew except my fingers, I literally have the hands of a kid."

  


Yoongi offers a pinkie and presses it against the blond's. His mouth twitches in response, having to stifle his laughter in the form of a cough into a well-placed fist. "They're tiny, yeah, but they're cute." 

  


Blondie releases a genuine laugh at that and snatches his fingers back, fiddling absently with his thumbs, noting the differences in length. "Do you have a finger fetish or something?"

  


"I knew it sounded weird, ugh." Yoongi murmurs more to himself than aloud as he eases the fall board back to experimentally press a key. It's unbearably low and the raven winces outwardly at the deep sound it utters. 

  


"Not weird, just the first-time hearing it." Blondie replies swiftly, reaching out to press the key to the far right. This one emits a shrill, high-pitched sound that startles Yoongi initially. "I could teach you how to play something."

  


"Oh, cool. Like—Like Beethoven or something?" Yoongi responds giddily as he flexes his fingers, loosening the joints there in preparation. 

  


Blondie doesn't peer at Yoongi this time, however, just bows his head toward the keys with the hints of a smile playing on his plump lips. "I was thinking _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ , but it's nice to dream big." 

  


Seconds later the bell drones overhead meaning that it was time to transition to the next round of classes before the day would inevitably end. Yoongi heaves a huff as he rises to his feet and scuffs his heel against the tiled floor. Blondie on the other hand rises without much noise and gathers his books within his arms, cradling them to his chest as he nods his head in the direction of the ajar door. 

  


"Next time, yeah?"

  


**[ from: tae-tae <3 | 12:36 AM ]  
so much for that book hahaha**

  
  
  


  
  



	3. maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another part~

  
  


  
  
  


  
**{ _[maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2Oeg32zW3E)_ }**  


  


Now Min Yoongi had been accused of many things, that had thus far been proven untrue, but one name in particular has been catching up to him recently. It had all started one day when the raven had bumped into the angelic blond in the hallway and ever since then, he had been certain to take that route from that day forward. 

  


Not many words had been exchanged minus a few small smiles and short greetings here and there, not that he had expected much anyway, both seemed to be in a hurried haste to get to class on-time. But somehow he had desired to say so much but had so very little time to put his thoughts into words. This had been mentioned to Taehyung offhandedly, something he had thought the brunet would forget in a few hours time, but that had not been the case sadly.

  


It had garnered him the nickname: " _Suga the Stalker_." Something about his intentions and personality being pure but then when digging deeper, it was realized that there was an underlining creep-factor involved that wasn't necessarily good. All because Yoongi wanted to spend more time with the elusive blond, the mysterious teen he often saw practicing after school.

  


Lately when he strolled by the room, he had discovered a variety of other students had meandered in to listen to him or even offer tips. The music teacher specifically lingered behind him at all times, resting his hands on his shoulders, offering him words of encouragement. Sometimes he would walk by and the blond wouldn't be seated at all, it would be someone else entirely, but the blond was never far from the piano; perhaps he reveled in listening to other's play as well?

  


Upon attending his math class, conveniently the last class of the day, he had laid eyes on a small piece of paper held onto the board by a magnet. He had lingered by the board long enough to read the contents and had discovered that later on that evening, all the schools in the area would be meeting up to perform piano and orchestra pieces. It had entailed that four students from his high school would be performing and although none of the names sounded familiar, he could only hope that one of those names belonged to the beautiful blond that ghosted around the music room.

  


Time crawls to a stop the more he thinks about the concert after school, but soon the day is ending and he's snatching the paper off the board to peruse once more. It would be at six later on that evening, so that gave him time to take a quick shower and change into something more appropriate. Because he doubted that a pair of ripped, frayed jeans and a loose, white tee would do.

  


It doesn't take long to get showered and dressed though, and that's not what he was worried about anyway. It was a Friday evening and hailing an Uber around town with such a high amount of traffic would be difficult to meander through. Hence why he leaves almost as soon as he slips on what he can only hope is a fresh shirt and a less tattered pair of denim jeans.

  


-

  


Upon arrival he can hear the sound of instruments trumpeting from outside of the doors. Already the sun was beginning to hide behind the clouds and was darkening the sky considerably. He looks a little out of place, honestly, most of everyone else is wearing all black with dress shoes and pants, an assigned ensemble he assumed.

  


There are about fifteen kids on stage when he wanders in and he decides to sit near the back of the room, away from prying eyes that would surely notice how he stuck out like a sore thumb. Numerous faces flicker on and off the stage but none even vaguely resembled the blond. After half an hour he began to wonder if maybe this had been a bad idea, but those thoughts are halted when his school is announced and a lone teen named " _Park Jimin_ " strolls onto the stage.

  


It's like he's trying to keep his expression schooled into an indifferent one, yet there's still the twitch of a smile playing on his lips as he bows and sits behind the piano. He straightens his spine and shifts his head toward the keys, and that's when the music finally filters in. His fingers glide over the keys and his expression soften visibly, eyes fluttering to a tranquil close.

  


Yoongi is too entranced to glance even a centimeter away from the angelic boy bathed in the yellow gleam of the lights above; highlighting his form in its extravagant glow. Like he was some ethereal being that had graciously offered a few minutes of his time to grace those in the audience with his presence. And honestly, Yoongi felt honored but he also felt unworthy in the same beat.

  


Short fingers stroke the keys gingerly as he plays and every emotion he exerts is shown with every flicker upon his countenance. The song was similar to the one's he had played prior, but this one possessed a sense of optimism, the piece capturing Yoongi's heart and sending him to the edge of his seat. His fingers grip onto the seat in front of him, holding onto it tightly, feeling the peculiar prick of tears at the back of his eyes.

  


And all too soon the composition is coming to a tranquil end. "Jimin" stays seated for a moment, staring pointedly at the checkered keys, before finally rising to his feet to address the crowd. There's no uproarious applause and Yoongi, well, he finds that ridiculous considering he had seen every beautiful crevice of the blond's heart on that stage. Without considering his surroundings, the raven stands up too and claps boisterously, attracting unwanted attention from the appalled audience.

  


Jimin was in the middle of a bow when he hears the clamor and peers at the audience to seek out the culprit. Apparently his gaze finds Yoongi because he looks bewildered at first but the expression shifts immediately and he's bowing his head once more bashfully, the smile on his face stretching his lips wide across his face. Someone a few rows ahead utters a cough, signaling that he should leave the stage, and he does with a final. parting grin directed solely at Yoongi; or so he hoped it was for him.

  


Blondie disappears then behind the plum-colored, velvet curtain to who-knows-where. Yoongi finds a few scowls dedicated to him, but he doesn't pay them much concern, not when he had been on the brink of tears due to one ethereal being in particular. He sinks back into his chair once more, staring at the stage blandly as another act appears, this time a piano duo that share a seat.

  


The sound of a throat clearing to his right near the aisle startles him and he glances up tentatively, assuming someone had finally grown the balls to kick him out of the establishment, but no. No he's wrong entirely because there the blond is, all smiles and twinkling eyes, dressed dapper in midnight trousers and a white button-up along with a loosened tie around his neck.

  


"Is this seat taken?" utters that cheery voice, quirking an imploring brow as he rolls back on his heel, stuffing his hands deep within his trousers. 

  


Yoongi pretends to debate the question and glances down the row that had remained vacant throughout the duration of the evening. "You could try the row in front of me, this one's pretty packed, piano-kid." 

  


Blondie snorts obnoxiously and flushes seconds after, cheeks tinting a deep crimson, as he takes a seat next to Yoongi. There's a quizzical expression on his countenance as he grins at the raven, an obvious question lingering on the tip of his tongue. "How'd you know I had a thing tonight?"

  


The raven shrugs halfheartedly in an attempt to play it off; there was no point, however, as he had been caught red-handed. There was no legitimate reason for him to be there, that much was blatant, yet here he was in one of the uncomfortable plastic seats observing the show. Yoongi nibbles the inside of his cheeks and shrugs once more, he wasn't sure exactly how he could explain this one, not when the reason he was there was sitting right beside him.

  


"I'm into the arts, what can I say?" casually drawls the raven as he stretches his arms upward then less-than-charmingly slings an arm around the back of Jimin's respective chair. He shifts his head towards the latter and coins him a quirk of the lips.

  


Blondie takes a studious glance at the arm extended toward his seat and narrows his eyes playfully. "Only the arts, huh?" There's an impish expression on his face as he speaks the words, lips pursing into a line only to snicker when the raven raises his hands defensively before his chest. 

  


"That was a terrible lie, I know." Yoongi offers a cackle of his own as he leans conspiratorially toward the blond. "Truth is I wanted to see how good you were in action, so here I am. I've been here for an hour and your performance is probably the only one I remember, honestly."

  


The crimson flush on the blond's cheeks are positively flaring now as it brightens to a fiery scarlet. "So what'd you think? I'm no Bach or Chopin or—or any of the greats, really, but I feel really good about tonight and I guess what I'm saying is that I kinda hope you thought so, too."

  


It's Yoongi's turn to blush this time as he crosses one leg over the other, staring straight ahead but not even watching the performance currently going on. "You may not be them, but that doesn't matter because you're _Jimin_." He pauses, opens his mouth to speak, only for it to seal shut. He purses his lips sternly and looks at Jimin, finds his eyes wide and glassy: "It is Jimin, right? Your name?"

  


"Did I really not tell you my name when we first met?" Jimin ponders aloud thoughtfully, ivory teeth nibbling contemplatively at his lower lip; it's a habit that Yoongi generally dislikes, but the latter manages to make even that attractive. "Jimin, that's me." He leans back more comfortably in his seat and feels the heat of the raven's arm against his back. "And you're Yoongi, _Min Yoongi_." 

  


"Hold on, I didn't tell you my name either." Yoongi splutters with furrowed brows, fingers unconsciously traveling up and down Jimin's arm. "How'd you know?"

  


"I'm not a stalker, if that's what you're wondering." Jimin squeaks timidly as he squirms within his seat, not meeting the latter's gaze but paying genuine attention to the show. His voice lowers to a whisper, deciding to respect those around them that were interested in what was occurring on stage. "Your friend, the one that talks a lot.. Taehyung?" Nervous laughter bubbles from his throat then and he loosens his tie even further until it comes entirely loose. "I may or may not have seen him in the art room and asked about you, not for anything weird though, I promise."

  


"So you were asking about me?" smugly grins Yoongi, attempting to keep his gummy smile hidden by the fist he places in front of his mouth. "Are you going to tell me why or do I have to let my mind wander..?"

  


"Oh yeah." Jimin tears his eyes temporarily away from the transitions occurring on stage to lock gazes with an intrigued Yoongi. A silent second ticks by, Jimin wetting his bottom lip with his tongue and the raven blinking simply, before he resumes his explanation. "You stopped coming by after school and I just wanted to know why, I guess."

  


"Basically you missed me?" teases Yoongi as he kicks his leg out to tap against Jimin's glossy dress shoes, it's returned almost instantaneously, the blond poking his lips out in a frown. 

  


"I plead the fifth, but I—I was wondering if maybe you still wanted me to show you how to play a little bit?" There's an optimistic barely there smile framing his mouth as he anticipates the latter's answer, searching his gaze for any sign of affirmation. "You don't have to obviously but I have a pretty cool grand piano in my room and I just thought it'd be fun to teach you at least something."

  


"No, like. Yeah, hell yeah. I would be really, really into that." Yoongi replies hastily, almost out of breath with how rapidly he speaks. He takes a moment to catch his breath then offers a breathless grin. "Just give me a time and a day and you can be my piano Yoda."

  


"Guess that makes you my Padawan then—" Yoongi's gaze flickers toward the couple approaching but assumes that maybe they were searching for secluded seats. It wasn't until the woman placed her well-manicured hands on Jimin's shoulders that it all clicked. Jimin glances up at the touch and grins at the woman. "Hey mom, uh, sorry about taking so long... One of my friends stopped by and I just wanted to say hi."

  


The woman wears a thin coat of nude colored lipstick and offers a polite smile to Yoongi. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but we really must be going now. If we don't leave at this minute, we'll be late picking up your brother from practice." Her husband lingers a few steps behind, clicking his tongue and shaking his head, coining Yoongi a disdainful look.

  


"Pleasure's all mine." kindly replies Yoongi as he stands alongside Jimin as they enter the aisle, inching closer toward the exit. "Your son, he's really great. Like I can't believe how amazing he is." 

  


Once more the woman pauses, offers the tiniest hint of a smile, then takes hold of Jimin's bicep to lead him out. Jimin wears a small frown as he glances at his parent's, aware that by one simple look alone that they didn't approve of his newfound friend. "Uh, hey mom.. Dad..? Can I have a second?"

  


The couple exchange glances but oblige the request nonetheless and leave the duo alone within the front corridor of the building. The blond watches from the windows as the couple strolls toward the car park, finally turning to face Yoongi with an apologetic smile. Jimin holds his hand out and wriggles his fingers, prompting the raven for his cell phone. Yoongi fumbles within his pockets for the device and hands it over, watching curiously as the blond uses deft fingers to type in his number, offering it back a minute later.

  


"Sunday at.. Five, maybe..? Text me." Jimin urges, offering one parting smile before scurrying out of the front entrance and toward where his car awaits near the front of the building.

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but yoongi + jimin doing a piano duet is what i wanna see honestly xx


	4. love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> briefly edited, but will deff come back to edit more~~ enjoy xx

  
  
  


  
  


  
**{ _[love me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbxkVp3_ulw)_ }**  


  


 

  


Texting from one night to the next is typically something that Yoongi rarely does. Not because he lacks friends but more-so because he doesn't have the patience to await a response. But texting the blond is different, he responds relatively quickly, even if he is out with other friends or is in the middle of his relentless practice sessions. 

  


How interesting was it that he had learned so much about Jimin in such a brief amount of time? He had learned that the blond was interested in going to college to major in music, having dreams of being a big-time composer one day. Learned that he adored pineapple pizza despite his family's blatant dislike. Had been told that when he was ten, he had won his first two competitions; one a piano competition and the other reigning triumphant in youth Taekwondo.

  


Early Sunday morning was spent researching Synthesia on Youtube. Apparently it was a program that taught people lacking talent, much like himself, how to better operate a keyboard. Not that he had one laying about or anything, even if his room did seem like a treasure trove of random objects, he just desired to remember the movements his fingers should be making.

  


If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was disappoint Jimin in any way. So he clicks on the first link available that just happened to be the title song of one of his favorite movies, not that he'd admit that to anyone, especially not Jimin in fear of embarrassment. He pretends to play an invisible keyboard, fingers baring down as the bars on-screen float downward. Of course actually playing the legitimate instrument would be different, but at least this was a decent warm-up.

  


Cheeks flare warmly when his mother unexpectedly opens the door, finding him at his computer desk with his fingers raised comically in front of the screen. "Good morning, hon. I was just going to tell you that breakfast was ready downstairs, but if you want, I can bring it up to you since you're.. _Busy_..?"

  


"I, uh—Yeah, that'll be great. Also, this isn't as weird as it looks." Yoongi insists, dropping his hands onto the sleek surface of the desk, smoothing across the top. "Just practicing my skills, like, you know. Piano things." 

  


" _Oh_." The woman hovers in the door frame, hands gripping onto the wood for support. A soft smile frames her lips as she fondly looks upon her only son. "You know I used to love hearing you play when you were little, so I'm happy you decided to pick it up again. I always knew my favorite son was talented." 

  


Yoongi doesn't remember ever being good at playing the instrument but he nods nonetheless. "I have to be your favorite though, it's not like I have a choice. Only son and all." murmurs the raven nonchalantly as he slides a leg beneath his form, leaning his elbows onto his desk. "I kinda met someone who plays and he's supposed to help me out, so..."

  


The woman possesses a knowing grin as she makes to leave the bedroom. "Breakfast downstairs, Yoongi." She points a stern finger in his direction. "And no excuses this morning, my cooking has vastly improved."

  


-

  


It surprisingly doesn't take long to walk the short fifteen minute distance to the Park's apartment. The whole stroll consisted on burying his hands deep within his pockets only to withdraw them to soothe the sweat that had accumulated within his palms and repeat. His cell phone was nuzzled in his shirt pocket, jostling around with each step he took.

  


The device vibrates every few minutes with texts from Taehyung about how he had managed to score a date with Jungkook, the lower class-men he had yet to meet. Apparently there was a nice hipster cafe nearby that had easels inside the building, meant for the more artistic individuals of Seoul; so of course it only made sense that Taehyung, lover of all things unique, had decided to take the youth there.

  


Absentmindedly while crossing the street and taking careful notice of the street signs, the raven wonders where—if ever given the opportunity—he would take Jimin on a date. Perhaps he wouldn't call it a date though, that sounded far too official, but just an outing with just the two of them. Yoongi finds himself cringing inwardly at his internal conversation and runs a finger through his locks, willing the thoughts away.

  


For some bizarre reason, when he finally approaches the front of the apartment building, he finds himself bubbling with nerves. The kind that sends an involuntary shiver through the body without much rhyme or reason for it happening. As he enters, the jitters increase as well as the perspiration of his palms, and it only worsens as he arrives on the second floor where Jimin is located. Finding the designated door is the easy part, actually knocking on it proved to be the difficult part.

  


When he finally does, it doesn't take long for Jimin to answer the door, wearing casual clothing; a pair of gray shorts, pink socks, and a graphic t-shirt. Yoongi removes his sneakers and remains in a pair of mismatched socks as he trails behind the blond, presumably to his bedroom where he had stated his piano is located.

  


Once safely inside, Jimin beams at him and is already heading straight to the piano in anticipation. And he had mentioned it was beautiful, yeah, but he never imagined it would be like this. It was sleek and shiny, the surface smooth and free of even the slightest dust particles, so much so that Yoongi swears he can see his reflection when he stands over it.

  


"Isn't she gorgeous?" Jimin keens affectionately, tugging out the bench to shut down upon. His hands idly prod on top of the piano in search of the chosen sheet music of the day. 

  


"Since you're calling it 'she,' does that mean it actually has a name?" implores Yoongi with an amused snort as he plops down unceremoniously beside the latter. He peers over Jimin's shoulder to find the chosen sheet music and his eyes nearly bulge when Jimin flips open the page. "You know I can't read that, right?"

  


Jimin hums thoughtfully as he sets the sheet music onto the stand, smoothing the pages out delicately with a crisp swipe of his hand. Dark eyes scan the page and unconsciously flex his fingers as he does so. "Her name is Yeosin, and yeah she has a name." snorts Jimin matter-of-factually as he positions his fingers over the keys. "That's what I'm here for, I'm your music translator." 

  


"Can you at least play it first so I can hear it?" Yoongi suggests, motioning a hand toward the intimidating looking music notes on the page. "I bet if I heard it I could play it back."

  


"That's pretty advanced, you sure you can handle it?" challenges Jimin, waggling his brows teasingly. "If you can play at least one third of the page, we could go out sometime and I'll pay." offers the blond, grinning mischievously; from the looks of it, Jimin didn't seem to think he could do it, or maybe he was just using reverse-psychology to bring out his inner pianist. But either way, it was on.

  


"Prepare to be amazed then and make sure to get your wallet ready because we're gonna go to this super nice sushi place downtown." Yoongi states confidently, almost flippantly in his response.

  


Grinning to himself and shaking his head, sending his blond locks into his eyes, the teen begins to execute the notes. Fingers caress the notes fondly as he plays the keys, eyes falling contently closed, body moving slightly along with the gentle presses of his fingers. Beside him, Yoongi is entranced once more, and it's like he can't even hear the song being brought to life.

  


Not when Jimin, who looks so passionate about what he was doing, was giving his all into his personal performance. He flips his hair out of his eyes with one simple movement, lids fluttering open to peer at the raven through his peripheral, grin still firmly in place as he focuses on continuing. Seeing someone so enthralled and so thoroughly enjoying what they were doing was Yoongi's new favorite hobby, specifically when it was Jimin and seeing how euphoric he appeared whenever a piano was near.

  


Goosebumps, the raven had decided, was something that came with the territory of being in the presence of Jimin. He unconsciously rubs his hands up and down his bicep as he concentrates on trying to remember the melody of the song, but it's no use. Not when Jimin's arm continuously rubs against his own, creating warm friction and temporarily distracting him.

  


But all too soon Jimin completes the short piece and slings a leg on the other side of the bench, facing Yoongi directly. He jerks his head in the direction of the keyboard and prompts him to try. "All you have to do is feel what you're playing, that's all that matters." breathes Jimin, reaching out to offer an encouraging warm squeeze to Yoongi's bicep.

  


"Feel what I'm playing..?" Reiterates Yoongi aloud, receiving a curt nod from Jimin, who then jerks his head toward the keys once more. "I really hope you have enough to buy all the sushi I want." 

  


Once more Jimin is snorting but soon quiets when Yoongi experimentally taps one of the keys. It's nowhere near to what the actual song sounds like but the blond doesn't utter another word. Instead he finds himself studying Yoongi's countenance; how his posture isn't the best, how his thin lips poke out in frustration, how his eyes are narrowed as he attempts to read the notes on the sheet music. 

  


"That was warming up, here's the real deal. Or half of the real deal." Yoongi assures, tapping another few keys until recalling his memory. The first three notes sound similar, for lack of better word, and the raven grins triumphantly. "When I was a kid I learned how to play the Happy Birthday song by ear and my mom swore I'd grow up to be some prodigy." 

  


"The Happy Birthday song?" Dark brows furrow and rise near his hairline as he swallows down a lump of laughter building in his throat. "I'm really impressed, now I know who to call when that time comes around." 

  


"But seriously, cut me some slack." Yoongi murmurs as he attempts to play the next few notes but fails miserably. "If I start messing up, can you at least help me... Maybe just a little?"

  


Yoongi begins to play again but it's a feeble attempt, and he subsequently groans softly. But then he hears the familiar notes begin to play from beside him and discovers that Jimin's fingers are dancing across the keys in an attempt to assist him. This time Yoongi feels more confident playing and makes less mistakes, fingers pressing far too harshly on the keys than intended, but getting the job done regardless.

  


Jimin echoes every note that the latter plays with one of his own, the two replicating the song in a disjointed but efficient way. The blond has the song memorized and doesn't need to read the sheet, but he keeps his gaze intent nonetheless because looking at Yoongi, taking note of the way he feels his gaze flickers from him and elsewhere, would be enough to disrupt the flow of the music. 

  


Despite the tell-tale mistakes and off-key strokes, the majority of the piece sounds alright. When it comes to the final line, however, their fingers unintentionally bump into one another. The struck key vibrates longer than usual from being held down and is only released once Jimin withdraws his hand, uttering an apology beneath his breath as he does so.

  


"You were amazing, no surprises there." Yoongi praises with a broad grin, trying to hide the fact that his fingers were heavily cramping from exertion. He shifts and tucks a leg beneath him to be more comfortable, staring curiously at Jimin, who is fiddling absently with the sheet music. 

  


"You say that a lot," quips Jimin as he flips through the pages to find the first. Once more he's smoothing it out and prepping for another practice round of playing. "If you keep saying that, eventually I'll start thinking that you mean it." 

  


Yoongi places a hand on the blond's shoulder and offers it a reassuring squeeze, though it soon falls to glide along his bicep and finally to the crook of his arm where it rests. "I mean it, Jimin." He assures solemnly, searching the latter's gaze when he glances his way. "I liked the song, y'know.. What's it called?"

  


Jimin stills then, cheeks flushing darkly, teen shifting his gaze to the top of Yoongi's shirt. "I, uh—I like it, too. It's called ' _Love Me_ ,' by Yiruma." He chances a glance up at Yoongi, finds the raven staring at him with furrowed brows. 

  


"I could tell before when you first played it that you were really feeling it," tentatively begins Yoongi as he awkwardly withdraws his hand from the crook of Jimin's arm. "I mean, do you? Like on a personal level?"

  


"It's just a song," Jimin feebly attempts to explain as he reaches out to fiddle with the sheet book once more: "I just got kinda lost in the song today, that's all." 

  


"Hey," Yoongi's voice is soft, more so than usual, and oh-so-saccharine as he captures Jimin's arm, effectively halting his anxious movements. He gingerly withdraws it from the book and maneuvers his other hand to slide beneath his chin, shifting his head to face him. "It's okay." assures Yoongi as he unconsciously leans forward, tilting his head to the side. Dark eyes watch him attentively as he leans forward and bashfully anticipate the first touch of lips, dainty hands rising to cup either side of the raven's face.

  


Yoongi's eyes flicker from plump lips to hazy eyes and back, gulping deeply as he takes the next step. When their lips ultimately connect, it's just a chaste peck, one so fleeting that Yoongi has to repeat the action milliseconds later to feel that jolt once more. This time his lips linger and allow the blaze to spread to every limb of his body, setting fire to every inch of him.

  


Jimin releases a soft sigh when he withdraws slightly, breath fanning into Yoongi's face. Mouth still parted the slightest, he connects them once more, this time gently working the latter's lips apart. And Yoongi obliges beneath the timid request, applying a tentative amount of pressure to deepen the kiss, but still managing to respect the invisible boundary set forth.

  


A hand presses against his chest then, not to push him away however, it just rests there. It smooths out over the fabric over his shirt and Jimin's lashes flutter open to meet the latter's gaze. "It's just a song," breathes the teen, tongue darting out to glide along his lower lip, tasting the remnants of Yoongi there.

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think, yeah ? xx

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update every now and then. i just needed to work on writing something while i finish up the next chapter of "the world don't stop!" :D 
> 
> i'm working on the 4th part of this mini-series i'm doing right now~


End file.
